


The Miraculous Story Book

by UseMyMuse



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseMyMuse/pseuds/UseMyMuse
Summary: A collection of dabbles and short stories in which I explore my favorite Miraculous Ladybug ships. The stories will be continued after I throw some other stories in to keep my mind fresh. So if you're interested in seeing more of a particular story, simply wait a few chapters!





	1. Luka/Nathaniel

**Author's Note:**

> This story focuses on Nathaniel and Luka, who, at this point have known one another for four years. Nathaniel finally has the guts to confess, but will Luka return his feelings?

The soft sway of the river left Luka feeling tired. He could hear the gentle breathing of his younger sister across the room, the rythmatic ticking of the clock on his nightstand, and his own heart beat soothing out to the music of nightfall. It was a sound he enjoyed. Distant city antics winding down, the slow sloshing of moving water against the side of the boat. He only wished he could play a song as soothing as this. But despite the sweet cadence of natural music, Luka couldn't seem to fall asleep. How could he? With his mind racing back just a few hours.

He remembered everything soa vividly. The tremble of his lip, the way his fingers fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, the soft scarlett hue his cheeks took on that resembled his hair so pleasantly. He looked beautiful. Beyond even. There wasn't a tune in the would that could do him justice. Not in that moment. Luka felt his heart beat quicken as he recalled the exact words. The way he seemed so scared to tell him how he felt. Sure, he was shy, but Luka had never seen him so anxious. He didnt blame him. Confessing your love to your best friend was never an easy task. 

The teen pushed himself off of his bed and pulled his hoodie on over his pajamas. He moved to grab his acoustic guitar and headed up to the front of the boat. Once he was sitting comfortably, bare feet hanging over the side of the boat, just barely out of reach of the water, he started to strum lightly. 

_"L-luka... I.. can I tell you something?"_

_Luka's pretty hues looked directly at Nathaniel's sea-foam green eyes. He hadn't heard the younger male stutter like that in quite some time. After four years of friendship, he thought he had gotten over that nervous tic. The older male couldnt help but feel worried for what he wanted to say. But he offered a kind smile, his fingers strumming mindlessly on his guitar. He was working on a new song, but he wasn't focusing too hard. Nathaniel was over after all. He had his attention. "Of course. Nath, you can tell me anything. You know that."_

_Luka noticed the way his bottom lip quivered, the way his cheeks continued to darken in color, and something about the way Nathaniel looked at him made his heart hit his throat._

_"I know I c-can. . . but. . . Th-this is kinda hard to say."_

_"Then no rush; I'm not going anywhere." The raven haired male started to change the tune he played, it was a softer, almost romantic rhythm. Luka didnt know what was on Nathaniel's mind but he wanted to put him at ease, playing the song he felt coming from his best friend._

_He noticed how Nathaniel visibly relaxed his posture, but his blush didn't dim at all. "Luka. . . " he swallowed hard. "I-I'm in love with you."_

"I can't believe I was so stupid. . . I didn't even get to tell him how I felt." He groaned lightly, looking down at the water. A sigh left him and suddenly the night-concert of Paris didnt seem so relaxing. He wanted to see Nathaniel. He _had_ to see him.

"You . . . Could tell me n-now?" Nathaniel's voice stuttered from behind him. 

Luka turned around quickly, his eyes wide. There he was, beautiful and embarassed, and lighting up against the night sky like a sunset of his own. "Nathaniel? What are you doing here, it's nearly two am."

"Its almost three, actually. . . " he fidgeted lightly. "But. . . I needed to know. I . . . W-want to know how you feel about what I said. Please?"


	2. Human Tikki/Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette accidentally change Tikki and Plagg for two weeks, and learning to live as a human is far harder than you think.

The tiniest of sighs came from the little red kwami. She shook her head as she munched on part of a cookie Marinette had given her as a snack. "We told you guys, we kwamis can't read the book. We're not allowed to. Should one of us ever befall the wrong holder, we are not allowed to know the spells in the book." She managed to explain before finishing off the cookie piece she had. Chocolate chip cookies were absolutely to die for, but she had to admit, she was quite partial to macaroons. Their texture and taste were absolutely divine!

Marinette nodded lightly at her kwami's explanation before she bumped Adrien lightly. "I mean, it looks like normal writing to me…and they can read our writing… Do you think its enchanted, so they can't read it?"

"Possibly… But as long as we are able to read it, it shouldn't be a problem. I mean, it's not like we're trying to memorize them, we just wanna know more about them."

Marinette nodded lightly and kissed his cheek before she sat down, flipping lightly through the pages. She stopped at a spell that showed an image of kwami's feet and hands morphed into fins. "This one looks pretty neat…" She nodded.

"Maybe it would turn you into a beautiful mermaid~" Adrien kissed her temple and chuckled as he heard Plagg gag. The cat kwami flew over and sat beside Tikki, watching the two.

Pages slipped from Adrien's fingers as he turned the pages lightly, stopping on a random one. "What about this one? I'm not quite sure what the diagram explains?"

Bluebell eyes skimmed over the diagram before she mouthed the words in a quiet whisper, the words barely leaving her lips. "Thys mar sai shol, eil shol sai mar, Ai kal o sor salysarol sia. Shor shys os vyraelol, eil maelaer caer paes, shael si kwami eistyl si shys. Codael ail val mol si mi, maelaer kesaer serelia. Tandros palaer eil taestysor talaer, Ai kal o sor shydia thys sai shael sosti."

Plagg and Tikki looked at one another, the words sounding like garbled mumbo-jumbo to them. But Tikki frowned as she felt a small inkling of magic prickling at the air around her. She definitely didn't like that feeling. Her gaze shifted to the feline kwami beside her, wondering if he felt it too, but Plagg made no mention or notice if he did, and Tikki sighed. Sometimes he was hopeless.

Adrien sighed. "Alright, lovebug. I have to get this book home before my dad finds it. He would kill me if he saw it missing again."

"Alright. Get home safely. I'll see you tomorrow for our date?"

"Absolutely. Sweetest dreams, Marinette." Adrien kissed her lips softly before he scooped Plagg up. Once he transformed, Chat took off from the balcony and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle.

"You two have been dating for almost a year now, and you still giggle every time he kisses you."

"I can't help it, Tikki!" She smiled and scooped the small kwami up before heading to her head, laying Tikki down on the pillow that was just for her. "I'll see you in the morning, Tikki."

"Sweet dreams Marinette."

The next morning came by quickly and Marinette yawned as she heard her mom calling for her, letting her know breakfast was ready. She went to sit up to shout back but blinked as she realized there was a weight on her that shouldn't have been. Her eyes shot open wide and bluebell eyes met with fire red. Confusion and panic doused through Marinette as she tried to move away, but the girl whined and mumbled in her sleep.

"Marinette…you're moving too much."

"Tikki?!" Marinette squeaked out, and the girl's head lifted from the pillow, pretty blue eyes blinking in confusion.

"You look funny…" Her voice was still as precious as before, but much smoother now, though, she was definitely a little groggy.

"Me?!" Marinete demanded. "You should look at yourself!" She gestured to the small mirror on the wall beside the bed.

Tikki hummed before looking into the mirror. Soft, plump cheeks, pretty red hair cut into a bob, eyes as wide and blue as ever. "I don't look funny…" She looked over the mirror again before the realization dawned on her, her eyes going wide. "Why am I a human?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave any comments to help me grow, or ask for a certain pairing. Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Adrien and Hiro!


	3. Adrien/Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Adrien met sometime ago in San Fransokyo when Adrien went there for a photoshoot. Now, the two are long distance best friends and Adrien desperately wants to see his friend again. But will he ruin the trip by confessing?

The light blue hues of the screen illuminated the dark room, deep shadows dancing away from the boy at his computer. He could care less about the city lights behind him, or the quiet footsteps of Nathalie walking past his room. If she was heading to bed that meant it was about two a.m. and he knew if he was caught he would get in so much trouble. He didn't care though. 

How could he? With that adorable nerd smiling so happily at him? His heart fluttered in his chest and all else faded away. It was only about five p.m. for Hiro and Adrien would sacrifice his sleep if it meant he could stay up just a little longer and listen to him go on and on about his day in college. Hiro and Adrien met a little under two years ago when Adrien went to San Fransokyo to do a photo shoot. He had gotten lost and thankfully run into the then-fourteen-year-old and his marshmallow of a robot. 

Hiro had instantly captured Adrien's interest and the two became friends far easier than Adrien had expected.  Which was nice, considering Adrien was still very new at making friends. Fast forward almost two years and Adrien made sure to talk to Hiro almost every day. He stayed up late or would get up early, whatever it took. Sure, Nino was his best friend, but Adrien was in love with Hiro. And he wished so desperately to see him again, so he could tell him face to face how he felt. 

"Adrien?" Hiro's voice asked gently. "You alright?" The teen genius adjusted in his bed, tilting his head as he watched Adrien intently.

"H-huh? Oh! Of course! Why do you ask?" Adrien frowned slightly, worried if he had done something to warrant such a concerned look.

"You're doing that thing you do when you're thinking. Your eyes kind of gloss over and you have this tiny frown." 

Pale cheeks flushed red and he looked confused. "I do that?" Adrien scratched at his cheek lightly, he never realized how closely Hiro watched him. 

Hiro smiled, and Adrien felt his flush go crazy. No one should be as beautiful when they smile as Hiro Hamada was. "Yeah, you do. So, what's up?"

"I… Didn't realize." He rubbed the back of his neck, green eyes glancing at the screen timidly. "I just… Miss you I guess?"

Hiro snorted. "Nerd. We talk practically every day."

"That's not what I meant. I mean… I haven't seen you since we first met... In person."

"Oh." Adrien could see Hiro deflate a little. 

"I didn't mean to upset you! I am so sorry!"

"No, don't be sorry. I guess I just realized it too? Like, I talk to you every day, but I really want to see you in person again, Adrien."

The way Hiro said his name sent shivers throughout the sixteen-year-old's body. He felt a lump form in his throat and he nodded. "I would actually be able to hug you…" 

Hiro gave a small smile. "Think your dad would let me stay with you if I got a ticket?" 

Adrien's eyes went wide. "I will talk to him in the morning!" He couldn't keep his excitement reeled in and Hiro's laugh made him melt. Was he finally going to see Hiro in person again?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Chapter three! Adrien and Hiro is one of my favorite ships and I am so excited to explore this story line. As always, feel free to comment with constructive criticism, requests, or anything else really. Up next is Marinette and Nathaniel!


	4. Nathaniel/Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is one if the most beloved Queens around. She loves her people, cares for her kingdoms problems, and puts those less fortunate ahead of her. But being a Queen is a lonely job, and she really is tired of fighting off candidates. Who knew her heart could be taken away so easily by someone not even trying?

"How is the portrait coming?" Marinette asked lightly. Her blue-black hair falling in waves over her shoulders, covering the skin that the dress failed to. Her blue-bell eyes blinked slowly as she watched her artist work. He was also so... focused. The way his eyes darted from the canvas to her, or how the tip of his tongue poked from between his lips and pressed against the upper corner of his lips in concentration. Marinette heard that was a habit some kids had that artists tended to have a hard time breaking as they grew. She wasn't sure how true that was though, and she never wanted to ask him why he did it, for fear he would stop. It was far too cute for her to not see it anymore.  
   
"Well, your majesty." Nathaniel glanced up, his brush held out as arm’s length, right eye closing and tongue pressed to his upper lip the way Marinette adored. He explained to her before this was how he measured her from where he was. As quickly as he had done it, his brush was back on the canvas.  
   
Nathaniel was Marinette's personal painter. She found him during one of her trips through her kingdom. She had seen a mural he painted and immediately stopped her horse, asking her subjects who painted such a lovely piece of work. After she tracked him down, that was all to it, really. She had hated the artist she had originally, and Nathaniel had such an emotion to his art. The Queen practically begged him to move to the castle to be her new artist. She never regretted her decision.  
   
Aside from her closest cabinet members, Marinette trusted no one more than the man with hair of fire, the royal painter, _her_ painter. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought and she cleared her throat a little.  
   
"Highness, you're fidgeting. The picture won't turn out well if you keep moving."  
   
"Oh... my apologies. I didn't realize I was."  
   
"You usually don't." He glanced at her with a gentle smile. Marinette felt like putty when he smiled at her like that. He had been at the castle for almost eight months now, and Nathaniel only recently started to reply to her with little quips. She enjoyed them though, wishing he would do it more often.  
   
"Oh, don't I?"  
   
"You don't." He gave her another smile before he went back to work. "You're usually lost in thought when you start to fidget. Might I ask if something is on your mind?"  
   
_'You.'_  
   
"You may." She gave him a teasing smile of her own. "If you are interested in my thoughts of course."  
   
Nathaniel felt his own cheeks heat up. She always did this. Made it sound like she had sinful thoughts she was egging him into asking about. He never tempted the chance. So he only offered her a light pout. "Your shoulders are slouching."  
   
"Are not." Were they?  
   
"They are." Nathaniel finally set his palate and brush down before he moved over to her, lightly adjusting her shoulders, his hand on her lower back to help straighten her. "There." Less than four months ago he wouldn't have laid a finger on her, instead he would have had her maids adjust her. But he had grown frustrated with their inability to get her posture the way he wanted.  
   
Marinette felt her cheeks flush again. "Thank you..."  
   
"Of course. Now, just another ten or so minutes alright?"  
   
"Alright, I can manage."  
   
"Perfect." Nathaniel went quiet as he began to work again. And Marinette was not happy with the silence. It gave her too much time to think.  
   
"Nathaniel?"  
   
"Yes, majesty?"  
   
"Have... what us your opinion on royals courting commoners?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to find you here in chapter 4! I hope you have found as much enjoyment out of these as I have while writing them. As always, comment if you like, and stay tuned for chapter 5: Nino and Adrien!


	5. Nino/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has had it with his father'a controlling ways. Fights between them are almost an every day and Adrien finally snaps. Saying things he instantly regrets, he rushes off. Thankfully, Nino finds him.

Adrien huffed as he sat down on the park bench. He felt sick to his stomach for yelling at his dad. He was angry and hurt and ugh! "I can't stand him! I can't stand him _I can't stand him!_ " He put his face in his hands and felt the tears prick at his eyes and his hands curled into fists. He felt that sickening tightness return to his stomach and he had to stand up, trying to calm down. He began to pace, the night air doing nothing for the burning in his throat. Adrien finally stopped against a tree and slid down, not caring how the bark tore his back up lightly. With his knees pulled to his chest, head buried in his arms, and the comfort that no one should be out this late, he let himself cry.  
   
\--------------------------------------------------  
   
Just on the other side of the park, Nino sighed, hand rubbing against the nape of his neck. "Man... so much for that. Total bust." The twenty-year-old groaned and he moved through the park, knowing he would get home a lot sooner this way. He had just been rejected at a club because someone mixed up his records and refused to own up to it, so the owner blamed him for a bad performance.  
   
"That's the last time I leave my equipment somew-" he stopped, hearing someone talking not too far ahead. Despite the pain that echoed, Nino was certain he recognized that voice. Adrien. He picked up his pace a little and glanced around, the distant street lamps doing little to light the tree-dense park.  
   
He came to a stop when he heard the quiet sobs of his best friend. Nino took a few steps towards him. "Adrien?"  
   
"N-Nino?" Adrien lifted his head and wiped his tears as best he could. "Wh-what are you doing out here so late?"  
   
"I was going to ask you the same... Are you okay?"  
   
"Y-yeah."  
   
"You don't seem okay." Nino moved closer and pulled his friend to him in a tight hug. "What's up, A?"  
   
Adrien tensed before he felt himself on the verge of tears again. He wrapped his arms around Nino and buried his face into his shoulder, unable to fight the tears off any longer. "I-I'm such an asshole... I…I got into a fight with my dad... I was so angry, Nino... I-I told him my mom left because of him. Because he was cold and hea-heartless, and she probably got fed up with being a pr-prisoner in her own home. I told him he was going to die alone..."  
   
Nino frowned. He had never heard of Adrien saying such things before. It must have been one hell of a fight. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." He wrapped his arms tightly around him and rubbed his back. "C'mon... you can come crash with me tonight."  
   
Adrien didn't want to move. He couldn't bring himself to. So, he shook his head no.  
   
Nino sighed. "Don’t blame me if you feel girly." He teased, trying to lighten the mood before he scooped Adrien up bridal style.  
   
"N-Nino!"  
   
"Relax. I only live a block from here… Just cry into my shoulder if you want, I've got you."  
   
Those words made Adrien feel safer and more at home than he ever did in his own home...and he was only in his best friend’s arms. "Thank you." He whispered before he hid himself in Nino's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really am having so much fun with these stories, and I can't wait to continue them!! As always, please comment or share! Stay tune for chapter six, Gabriel and Nathalie!


	6. Gabriel/Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Natalie finally have some much needed quiet time to talk about rather important things. But it all comes to a halt when they find out Adrien has disappeared- again.

The air was still around the Agreste manor, silence hung in the air with a thick sense of tension. Far into the mansion, the first sound someone would hear is the steady clicking of keys as Nathalie typed, fingers moving speedily over the keyboard, expression focused and calculated, eyes only moving when she skimmed over a line for mistakes. She had been trapped in this suffocating silence all day, only comforted by her own keystrokes, which could really drive anyone crazy at some point. Despite the maddening silence, Natalie was relaxed. Because if there was silence, that meant Gabriel was in a good mood—and good moods meant no arguing.  
   
Natalie only let her fingers come to a stop when the door pressed open. She glanced up, raising an eyebrow when she saw her boss step through the door and shut it as quietly as he had opened it. "Sir?" She made sure to save her work and close the programs. Last time he came in like this, she deleted a ridiculously important document and a happy visit turned into an aggressive argument.  
   
"Is Adrien in his room?"  
   
"Yes. He is taking a nap, I checked on him about ten minutes ago."  
   
"Good."  
   
Nathalie watched as he moved around the room. He moved passed the desk and stopped behind her. She couldn't help the small quirk of a smile that threatened the corner of her lips. "May I help you?"  
   
"Yes... I believe we have something to talk about."  
   
"Do we?" She finally turned in her hair to face him. "Enlighten me."  
   
Gabriel's own lips twitched at the corners and Nathalie felt her heart skip a beat as he held his hand out for her. "What if he wakes up?"  
   
"When did he fall asleep?" Gabriel watched her closely, his expression back to the usual neutral one.  
   
"About twenty minutes ago." Nathalie mentally cursed. She had been so close to seeing him smile. So close. It felt like forever since he last smiled.  
   
"And how long does he sleep?"  
   
"About an hour... " Nathalie couldn't help but smile inwardly. It felt like they were talking about a toddler when in reality they were talking about a seventeen-year-old.  
   
Gabriel only nodded and gestured his hand again lightly.  
   
Nathalie smiled, this time taking the hand, her fingers sliding against his palm before she stood. She was tugged gently against him, one arm going around her waist.  
   
"It has been a while since we've had some time like this." Gabriel kept his voice quiet and gentle as one hand came up, sweetly caressing her cheek. "Nathalie... I think... it might be time to tell Adrien about us."  
   
Nathalie had closed her eyes, her head tipping against the loving touch. For someone so cold, his heart had a way of being so warm when he finally opened up. But her thoughts came to a screeching halt, eyes wide as she looked at him. "Wh-what?" She was about to ask more, press him with a thousand questions she suddenly had, but their blissful silence came to an end when the door rushed open.  
   
"Nathalie! Adrien is go--" Adrien's bodyguards words fell from his lips and he saw the two suddenly standing awkwardly beside one another. He saw Gabriel's eyes widen and instantly knew he messed up.  
   
_"What?!"_ Gabriel’s voice suddenly booked, and Nathalie wished for her silence back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter! Nathalie and Gabriel can be so cute together! As always, comment, share, and let me know what you want to see! Next chapter: Nino and Alya


	7. Nino/Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade Turtle, France's villain is at it again. This time, Ladybug and Chat Noir are no where to be seen, will Rena be able to take him down on her own?

Rena Rouge went flying backwards as a well-placed kick knocked her off her feet. She stumbled before she rolled and caught her balance, standing up with a flinch. "You cheat." She growled, where the hell was Ladybug or Chat? They really needed to hurry up before he pulled one of his crazy escapes again.  
   
"Cheater? Ha!" The unfairly attractive voice barked with laughter. "You're only saying that because you were caught off guard." Jade turtle dropped to the ground and started to walk towards her. "See, you might be a skilled fighter, and one hell of an illusionist, but you are nothing without your friends~ Pathetic really." He shrugged, smug smile in place as he closed his eyes, only to peek out at her with one eye.  
   
"What did you say? I'll prove to you—I don't need them!" She lunged at him again, lashing out with her claws, fists, feet. Anything she could. Jade Turtle has shown up a little less than a year ago, and despite there being three heroes to stop him, not one of them made any headway. Not to mention he seemed to enjoy tormenting Rena the worst.  
   
"Tut-tut. That's not a nice thing to say about your friends~" he bounced back, blocking most of her attacks. "And really, such a pretty face shouldn't be contorted with such anger."  His grin was firm in place and he could see her bristle. Torturing her really was his favorite past time.  
   
Another growl left the fox clad hero and she lunged, catching the villain off guard as she tackled him to the ground. They rolled and finally she pinned him to the ground. "That's it. We are done with this. I am going to put an end to your villainy if it's the last thing I do." She kept his hands firmly pinned over his head as she tried for the bracelet on his wrist.  
   
"No, you don't!" Jade Turtle flipped them, easily pinning Rena under him. "My, aren't you such a feisty girl?" He pinned her hands over her head with one hand and cupped her face with his free hand. "I wonder... have you ever kissed anyone before?"  
   
She narrowed her eyes. "Try it and I will bite your lips off."  
   
"Kinky~" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and his ridiculously sexy grin was firm in place.  
   
Rena made a disgusted noise before she managed to flip them again. "This ends tonight Jade." She watched him closely as she glared at him. "You've done nothing but piss me off since day one, and why only me?! Like, sure, you're a famous thief. But why just me?!"  
   
"Really? I think it's just beginning, cutie~ And you really haven't been able to figure it out yet? Here I thought you were a lot smarter than that. I like to think I've made my reasoning pretty clear." There was an amused hum to his voice that made Rena want to just punch him in the face. That wouldn't be an issue, right?"  
   
"Will you sto—" Rena's words were cut off as he broke his hands free and tugged her down into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dearest readers! I really hope you liked this chapter! As always, comment, share, and stay tuned for the next chapter: Marc and Nathaniel!


	8. Nathaniel/Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel words in a flowershop to help pay for his artistic hobbies. Marc has been desperately crushing on him from afar since he first laid eyes on him. Will Marc finally get the courage to talk to him?

Emerald eyes watched from the other side of the street, heart pounding in his ears. “Today...” He whispered to himself. “Today, I talk to him.” The raven-haired male glanced both ways—because meeting the man you’ve been silently crushing on for over a year via a car accident was no how he wanted today to go—then crossed the street. The closer he got, the more embarrassed he was becoming. For a little over a year now, Marc had desperately been searching for the courage to talk to the beautiful boy from the flower shop. Every day was the same. He would get off work, walk to the flower shop, then stand across the street for a half hour before he ran home nearly in tears. But today? Today was going to be the day!  
   
Or… it was supposed to be.  
   
Marc stopped in front of the door, fingers trembling as he tried to grab the door handle. _‘Just… Just grab it...'_ Pretty green hues glanced in through the glass and he froze. Inside, with a smile that put the sun to shame and hair more beautiful than the loveliest flames. From here, he could see his name tag, and for the first time since seeing him, Marc knew his name.  
   
Nathaniel.  
   
His tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips and he felt his eyes begin to burn, tears threatening to leave him. ‘Don’t back down… You can do this’ Just as his fingers touched the cool metal of the door, Marc felt all courage fade and he quickly took a few steps back. “I can’t do this…” He turned, zipping his hoodie up and pulling his hood over his fluffy mess of dark hair before he rushed off home.  
   
The male collapsed onto his bed, heart shattering as his face hit the pillow. He felt so cold. “Why can’t I just talk to him? I can’t even manage to say ‘hi’…”  He let out a sigh as he heard his phone tone go off and he hesitant sat up, fingers grabbing for the barely used device.  
   
 _[Txt from Marinette] Did you talk to him?_  
   
Pretty lips curled into a small smile before it quickly faded. She was always worrying about him.  
   
 _[Txt to Marinette] What do you think?_  
   
 _[Txt from Marinette] Are you okay? You had so much confidence this morning…_  
   
 _[Txt to Marinette] I kind of want to break down crying? But… It’s whatever…_  
   
 _[Txt from Marinette] Oh Marc…_  
   
 _[Txt to Marinette] It’s fine… I should just give up trying to talk to him._  
   
Marc spent the remainder of the night texting Marinette and working on a new story. For the past three years, he had worked at a publishing company as a low-level editor. He hated it. Marc wanted desperately to be a writer, but he never really seemed to find the courage to publish something. Not that he ever finished a story. He was never able to end them a way he was happy with. So, he just gave up on them. Tonight, was different though. His pen slid across the notebook paper with graceful strokes, ink marking out the feelings he was unable to get out in person. This story… This story was special to him. Not because it was something he was particularly proud of, but because it was what he wished could be. He titled this story ‘The Flower Shoppe Romance’ and he based it on his feelings for the handsome flower shop clerk he had been pinning after for over a year.  
   
When he finally felt like this session was good to end, he gently closed the book before he showered and got ready for bed. _‘Maybe tomorrow’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope ykyre enjoying these chapters so far! Today's was a fun one to write. As always, comment, share, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Luka and Marinette!!


	9. Luka/Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rival thieves to the kingdom, Miss Fortunate, holder of the Ladybug kwami, and Spit-Fire, holder of the dragon kwami, Marinette and Luka are constantly at odds. Always trying to one up one another. The guards hate dealing with them, but no one can deny the chemistry between the two and the guards regularly take bets on who is going to cave first and fall for the other. So, who will it be?

“Which one do you think is going to give in first?” The guard on post asked as he leaned back against the wall, armor clad arms crossing over his chest. 

“Mm... Probably Spit. He’s got class for a criminal, but Fortune has the sass and beauty that could put the Queen to shame. The worst part is, Her Majesty agrees...” 

“Her majesty has made it known she finds the wench attractive, and I’m pretty sure she’s hoping for her to try and steal from the castle, so she can try and keep her. Spit-Fire might actually realize his feelings for her if she went missing.”

“I don’t think Miss Fortune or Spit-Fire are stupid enough to give into that temptation. Stealing from the castle would instantly end their thieving career and from how they tease the guards, I think they enjoy what they do just a little too much to risk it.” 

“Is that so?” The third voice cut through the night air like honey sliding slowly down your throat. It was warm and sweet and had far too much temptation to be good. “Well boys, aren’t you both just the cutest~”

Both guards moved to arms, turning to the wall tower behind them where the woman stood. “M-Miss Fortune?!” 

“That’s right~” She twirled the crown on her finger, black dress draped loosely around her legs, the dress far too tight for any woman of modesty to wear. Red spots speckled the silky fabric as dark blue-black ringlets fell around her shoulders and back. 

“Th-That’s her majesty’s crown! Quickly!”

“Ah-ah-ah~” She placed a silky covered finger to her lips and dropped the crown, watching as it perfectly landed on the first guard’s spear. “I have no interest in the crown… I’m not stupid enough to leave the castle grounds with it. While it is worth a few castles in gold, I know it’s en—”

“Aw, suddenly having cold feet?” Another voice had the guards whirling around, only to scramble out of the way as flames came barreling towards them. When they dove, the crown flung off the spear and hit the ground with a clang before slowly rolling to the thief’s foot. He Stopped it with the toe of his boot and scooped the crown up in a sweeping motion. 

“Such a pretty crown~ I think I’ll take it. Take that gold for myself.” The heat coming off him intensified, the leathery wings spreading from his back before he took off, the gust causing Miss Fortune to have to hold her silk dress down. “Au revoir!” He winked to the female thief before he took off.

“Idiot!” She growled out before glancing down to make sure the guards were fine. While she was a thief, the worst she did was knock guards out, not set them on fire! She threw the disk around her hip and used it to swing down from her spot and up to the rooftops of the kingdom before rushing after him. “Spit-Fire!” She bounced from room to room like she wasn’t in heels, never losing her footing. “Drop the crown!”

Shining red eyes looked over his shoulder and he smirked. “Aw, change your mind? Too bad, lovely, this crown is mine! You never should have dropped it.” He was about to continue his spiel before he yelped, the yoyo disk wrapping around his leg, quickly bringing Miss Fortune to him. “H-Hey! Get off!” He was about to light the line on fire, but it was too late. 

She grabbed onto his leg and swung herself up, landing on his back, causing his wings to falter. “Drop it!” She tried reaching around and grabbing it, but he dove, hoping to scare her off and make her jump, but it didn’t work. Her legs clamped tighter against his legs and he was almost positive he felt more skin against his clothed sides than he ever felt. Why the fuck did this girl have a dress so tight with a slit up the side anyways?! 

But his thoughts were distracted, and he forgot to snap his wings open again, causing them both to crash to the ground, Miss Fortune tumbling off of him to try and protect herself from the fall, but she rolled right into a tree, crying out lightly in pain as her back hit the rough bark. A similar sound came from Spit-Fire as he rolled head first into a thorn patch. 

When he finally managed to get out of it, Miss Fortune was standing where they first hit the ground, her posture was funny, showing the pain she was in, but in her hand was the crown. “You’re not going to steal that back from m--” His words fell from his lips as he watched her snap the crown with far too much ease. “Wh-What the fuck?!” 

“It was enchanted… Spots off…” She slid to the ground, tossing the broken crown to the side as her dress slowly faded, giving way to a much more proper dress, layers of skirts, properly knitted corset, hair pulled back neatly, and a face that made Spit-Fire freeze. She was stunning. Blue-bell eyes found his glowing red and she frowned. “I can’t move… My back…I hit it off the tree…” She glanced to the side as the small red Kwami came to her side. But she looked back to the thief. “Go… The guards will be here shortly... I will tell them I was out gathering herbs when the crown was dropped here, and you dropped Miss Fortune on me...” She glanced towards the town as she heard the clanging of armor. “Go!” She snapped at him, Miss Fortune’s voice coming out of this beautiful girl. 

“R-Right...” He flew off without a second thought, changing back at the edge of his farm, stepping onto his land. 

“Luka... You’re just going to leave her?” Fangg asked with a frown, not that he really cared, but this seemed cold, even for Spit-Fire.

“What was I supposed to do?” He growled lightly and headed inside her small farm house. Tonight, was a disaster and that night, he couldn’t sleep. The soft blue-bell gaze haunting him. He had to find her in the morning. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know this chapter is a little longer and a little more obscure. I wanted to play around with a thief au where the guards shipped them. I gave Luka one of the zodiac miraculous to make it more fun. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, comment, share, and stay tuned for the next chapter, Emilie and Nathalie!


	10. Emilie/Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie and Natalie have been long time best friends. They've been through everything together. But now, their junior year of high school is coming to an end and Emilie wants nothing more than to spend time with the woman who unknowingly has her heart. Will fantasies lead to summer secrets, or will Emilie and Nathalie both be forced to keep their true feelings hidden?

"Emilie, I really... I really don’t know if this is a good idea." Nathalie's voice was steady despite her uncertainty. Her sky-blue eyes gazed down at the water below and she tried to take a step back, only to back right into Emilie, who's hands rested gently on her shoulders.  
   
"It's alright, Alie, I've got you." The blonde assured, gently guiding her best friend back to the edge of the diving board. "C'mon, I've seen you dive before, your form is beautiful."  
   
"From less than three feet above the water, and with a life guard I might add." She gazed back down, why on earth was this diving board so high up?!  
   
"Alie," Emilie stepped to the edge with her. "It'll be fun. And besides, if anything happens, I'll give you CPR."  
   
"Are you certified?"  
   
"No but I know how to do it~"  
   
A groan left the dark-haired teen and she let out a shaky breath. When Emilie realized she was about to jump, she quickly backed up to the platform, watching as Nathalie bounced a few times before she dove. Arms ahead of her as she dipped under the water, Emilie thought it was a perfect 10 out of 10. But she had to beat her of course.  
   
As soon as she knew Nathalie was safely away from the entry point, Emilie took a running leap off the diving board, squealing with giddiness as she cannon-balled right into the pool.  
   
Nathalie watched from her position in the shallow end, hair brushed back to keep the water from her eyes and she couldn't help but smile. "And what kind of dive was that?" Nathalie asked amused.  
   
"It’s called a cannon-ball and it's a lot of fun... how was your dive? Which was stunning by the way, and if ice skating wasn't your passion, I would beg you to change it."  
   
"It... was exhilarating. And absolutely not." She huffed lightly at the thought of leaving her ice skating behind. "I am so close..."  
   
Emilie giggled and moved closer. "I know... I would only beg you because it would mean I could see that beautiful dive again from a beautiful girl in a beautiful swimsuit~"

_'Which you are unfairly beautiful in, mon coeur.'_ Emilie felt her heart beat quicken at the thought.   
   
This time it was Nathalie's turn to laugh and she splashed her friend lightly. "You're awful."  
   
"But you love me~" She sang.  
   
 _'More than I could ever tell you.'_  
   
"We are best friends for a reason." Nathalie moved back to sit on the steps of the pool. "So, tell me... What made you want to sneak into the school's pool?"  
   
"I wanted to go swimming!"  
   
A rare, warm smile graced the other's lips. "Emilie, you are such a wild card. You realize we could get in so much trouble, right?"  
   
"I'll protect you~ And probably take all the blame. The principal would have no trouble believing I forced you to come out here with me. You're too much of a good kid to do this by choice."  
   
"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Her eyebrow quilted, and her lips twitched into a smirk.  
   
"Take it as you will~" Emilie said dramatically before she moved to float around the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always love toying with the idea that, before Gabriel, Emilie and Nathalie had feelings for one another. So I wanted to mess around a bit with that in this story arch! As always, please let me know what you think of my stories so far! Were nearing the end of my list so I'll be able to continue some earlier stories soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Alya/Nino/Marinette/Adrien! The best ot4


	11. Nino/Alya/Marinette/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For years, Adrien's birthday had been a bust. No matter how hard the three tried, they never managed to throw a successful party. This year, however, they finally managed to throw one!
> 
> Just a cute little one shot while I work out how their dynamic is <3

"He's going to love this." Nino spoke sweetly, kissing Marinette and Alya on their temples. Both girls happily curled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around each of them, holding them close.

"Do you think so?" Marinette asked in concern, her eyes scanning over the display in front of them. Marinette had worked very hard to plan Adrien a surprise birthday party, and Alya and Nino ended up finding out, insisting they help. He was their boyfriend too, after all.

"I know so~" Alya beamed. "I still don't know why you insisted on doing this alone, you had me and Nino here the whole time to help!"

"I know..." she said lightly. "But Nino has been over working with his DJing taking off, and you've been busy with your reporting. I wanted everyone to be able to relax and have a good time. Plus, every year something always interrupts and were never able to throw him a party... So, I figured the less people who knew, the less people who would be upset if something happened, like it always does. And I'm the only one without a job so—"

"Marinette." Nino's voice was firm, yet it held the same gentle stern tone he used when scolding Alya. His arm unwrapped from around Alya and he used his now free hand to tip Marinette's face up. "You do work."

Alya smiled and scooted over a little to press more firmly to Marinette, her arms going around her as Nino held them both close again. "Girl, you work harder than all three of us. You take commissions left and right and still find time to spoil us." She gently rubbed her nose against Marinette's before she stole a soft kiss and Mari giggled, happily returning it before she felt Nino's pout and she kissed him sweetly as well.

"Now, let's get the food finished before everyone arrives." Nino said lightly, finally letting his girlfriends go so they could all split and work on their assigned tasks.

People slowly began to trickle in around six and the three were bustling about to make sure everything was perfect, which of course, it was. Marinette made sure their guests were content while they waited while Nino helped them all find hiding spots.

"Here he comes!" Alix was peeking out the window of the apartment and Alya quickly pulled her away. Helping her hide before they shut the lights off.

A few quiet moments passed before they heard then soft sound of the key unlocking the door and the door pushed open. "I'm ho—" Adrien frowned as he felt around for the light switch. "Guys?" Adrien flicked the lights on before jumping as everyone came from their hiding spots, yelling happy birthday in the process.

Alya, Nino, and Marinette were in the front and they each smiled. "Happy birthday, darling~" they cooed in practice unison.

Adrien's emerald eyes lit up and he smiled, bright and happy. "You guys actually managed to throw me a birthday party?” He moved to their arms, kissing his two girlfriends and his boyfriend happily, doting on each of them. "Thank you!"

"Think Marinette," Alya pushed her into his arms. "She worked extra hard to make sure today went perfect. We just helped~"

Adrien smiled as he caught her with ease. "Thank you, princess." Adrien smiled at the blush on Marinette's cheeks before they kissed happily.

"Happy birthday beautiful." Marinette whispered to his lips.

"With you three, it's already the happiest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little ot4 chapter! I absolutely adore these four together and cannot wait to write even more of them! As always, comment, share, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Chloe and Kim


	12. Kim/Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Kim are struggling with their secret relationship while Chloe struggles to keep her secret as Queen B from him.

Chloe groaned lightly into the kiss. Her perfectly applied make up now smeared ever so slightly as the pair broke apart for air. "Why did you stop?"  
   
"I need to breathe, you know." He chuckled lightly, running a hand through his hair before he started to kiss at her jawline.  
   
Chloe's eyes closed, and tipped her head to the side, letting a soft breath leave her as he kissed the sensitive spot at the end of her jaw. "Kimmie... We can't do more than kiss today."  
   
Kim smiled against her porcelain skin, skin he so desperately wished he could mark, but he refused to. She would probably beat the living breath right out of him. That was one of their several strict rules after all. No proof of their actions could be left behind. That was probably one of the three rules he hated the most. "Tell me why again?" He gently nipped her ear.  
   
"Because I have an internship meeting in an hour." She relaxed as his hand snaked around the back of her neck, gently massaging.  
   
"Fine, fine..." he pulled back a little, using his thumb to clean off some of the smeared lipstick. "Chlo... Since we have a bit of time, can we talk?"  
   
"Depends what about?"  
   
"Us? We've been doing this in secret since we were like…sixteen. When are we going to be able to go public?"  
   
Chloe frowned a little, the pleasant mood from the kisses shattered with that small exchange. She sighed and carefully pulled away from him until she could get off the bed and move to the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could hear her as she worked on fixing her makeup and hair. "Kim, you know how I feel about public relationships."  
   
"Yeah, but... Chloe, when it's not just us you still treat me kind of shitty. And I get that it's to keep up appearances...but still." He sighed. "I lo—"  
   
"Don't you dare say it." She glanced out of the bathroom with a frown. "Kim, I am only 20 years old, and I have a lot of things I need to focus on for my career. I adore our time together, but for right now I cannot have a relationship clouding my mind." 'Between college, this stupid internship, and fighting akumas... I just wouldn't have the time you deserve Kimmie Bear.' She shook her thoughts from her head. "If this arrangement isn't working out for you... You are free to leave. You know that."  
   
The words hit Kim hard and he gripped at his pants lightly. "I don't want to leave, Chloe, I've been mad for you since we were like...thirteen."  
   
"You made that fact known... It even led to you being akumatized."  
   
"Yeah... I know." He sighed. "But...when you approached me about this... I was thrilled, and I jumped at the chance to be with you, even secretly. But... I just don't get why you can't let me give you the affection you deserve away from closed doors. You are the only person I want to be with, Chloe."  
   
Chloe felt her chest tighten. She knew all too well how hard this was on Kim. She hated keeping her own secrets from him and keeping him a secret wasn't fair to him. "Then I don't know what to tell you. If you can wait just two more years, once I'm done with school we can stop being a secret. But if you can't, then—"  
   
"I'll wait." He said, not wanting to hear the other option.  
   
But the tone of his voice made Chloe miserable. She set her curling iron down and walked out to him, cupping his face. "We went four years with this being our secret... just two more, Kimmie Bear."  
   
Kim leaned into the touch and smiled, kissing her wrist gently before she pulled him into a kiss.  
   
"Feel better?"  
   
"Yeah... I'm sorry."  
   
"Don't be... keeping secrets is hard." She frowned, brushing her hair back with her fingers. "Trust me, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! So sorry for the delay on chapters. I'm getting over surgery. Hope you like this chapter! As always, share, comment, and let me know what you wanna see! Next chapter: Gabriel and Emilie


	13. Gabriel/Emilie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie and Gabriel are freshmen in college. Both secretly working as super heros. In costume, Le Paon is far too enamored with La Papillion, but she doesn't seem too interested. But maybe a little bonding out of suit will help. 
> 
> Kwami swap au because Gabriel as Le Papn is adorable!!

Gabriel groaned lightly, his head on the desk in frustration. "Gabriel, it would be best if you confront her about your feelings." Duusu nuzzled her wielder. "You are starting to slip up when you need to be focused."  
   
Gabriel frowned and lifted his head. "And say what? La Papillion, you have stolen my heart and I would either like you to return it or have yours in exchange?" He put his face in his hands as his kwami giggled.  
   
"There isn't anything wrong with having feelings for your partner, Gabe." She moved over and nuzzled him again. This time, Gabriel gave in and kissed her head.  
   
"There is when I have no idea who she actually is or what she is actually like. You know I am completely different outside of my suit."  
   
"Yes, you are~" She crossed her arms and made her best grumpy face while making her voice grumbly. "By day you're Mr. Grumpy, I have no need for emotions, I am the best fashion designer in all of Paris and as soon as I put enough money aside I am leaving my father." She let her arms drop and she giggled a little. "And by night I am the caring hero Le Paon, protector of the weak and correcter of injustice!"  
   
Gabriel gave her a pointed smile and pinched her cheek lightly before she heard something and ducked into his over shirt, hiding as someone walked into the library.  
   
Gabriel didn't bother lifting his head, too busy trying to calm his blush. He needed to focus. Freshman year of university was no joke and he needed to get this ridiculous crush under control before it messed with his grades. He knew his father would kill him if his grades dropped.  
   
"Mind if I sit here?" Emilie spoke stiffly. She was one of the prettiest girls on campus, but she had an attitude that spanned all of Europe. She was someone Gabriel usually avoided at all costs. They were far from similar, practically polar opposites. He had no real reason to avoid her, except she was loud, and Audrey made it clear she did not like her.  
   
"...If you wish to. I'm sure there are other seats though."  
   
"There are. But this is the only one the librarian can't see." She sat down, pulling a small snack out of her bag to munch on.  
   
Gabriel frowned. "Shouldn't you have eaten that at lunch?"  
   
"I was busy at lunch." She glanced him over. There wasn't any way she was going to tell him she was crime fighting. He was such a stiff anyways, Gabriel, King of Ice, Agreste.  
   
"Uh-huh." He shook his head before he went back to working on a dress.  
   
"What are you sketching?"  
   
He frowned and glanced at her. "A new dress..."  
   
"It sure is pretty... Is it based off of butterflies?"  
   
"Yes..."  
   
"Is that because of your last name?"  
   
"No, I have found a bit of inspiration in La Papillion if you must know."  
   
Emilie felt her cheeks flush. "...Oh…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I love kwami swap aus and younger Gabriel so this was a fun chapter!! As always, let me know a pairing you want to see, comment, share, and stay tuned for chapter 14, Alya and Marinette!


	14. Alya/Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya recently moved in to the school dorms together, that's to Alya begging do she didn't get stuck with a weird new roommate like last year. Who knew her crush would grow out of hand so quickly?

Alya watched the soft look on her best friends face as she slept. She was more than positive no one in the world looked as beautiful as Marinette when she was sleeping peacefully. No worries, no stress, no rushing from here to there. Alya couldn’t help but reach out and gently brush hair from her face, fingers delicately guiding the hair back and tucking it behind her ear. It wasn’t often Marinette wore her hair down, but when she did, Alya was absolutely in love with it. Marinette's hair had this soft sort of bounce to it. It was straight for the most part, only bending into beautiful waves at the end. Alya desperately wished she would grow her hair out. With a soft chuckle at the thought, Alya withdrew her hand.  
   
Marinette groaned lightly at the touch and tried to follow the hand as it moved away. Alya couldn't help but giggle, placing her hand back into Marinette's midnight blue hair. "Stop being so cute." She smiled as Mari happily nuzzled back up to the hand before falling limp again as her hair was played with. "My sweet Marinette..." Alya whispered gently. "You spend so much time helping others, being there for them, putting them before yourself. So kind and thoughtful and forgiving. You are always so hard on yourself, and I never understood why...  If more people in the world were like you, we would have a world people actually cared about." She carted her tan fingers through the silky hair.  
   
"With a personality as wonderful as yours, not to mention how beautiful you are..." Alya felt her face heat up and she was so glad Marinette was asleep. "From your soft, beautiful hair," her fingers lightly trailed from her hair to her eyes, ever so lightly caressing over the closed lids, "to your wonderfully expressive eyes," her fingers dipped further down, caressing a sweet circle into her cheek. "To your precious freckles and pale skin... your cute little button nose." Her finger slid down her nose and Marinette twitched lightly.  
   
"To the soft, beautifully pink lips…" Alya ran her thumb over Marinette's bottom lip, causing them to part lightly and Alya felt her breath catch in her throat. "To have someone as perfect as you..." Honey eyes began to close against her will as she found herself leaning towards those soft lips. "...As my best friend..." She breathed out before she closed the gap, her body screaming as she felt just how soft and sweet those lips were against her own.  
   
As she was about to pull back, her eyes shot open as she felt Marinette press back into the kiss, but only for a second before Alya was ten feet away from the couch, watching her friend in horror. Did she wake her up? Was Marinette going to hate her?!  
   
Marinette whined when the kiss broke, and pretty blue eyes fluttered open, giving a sleepy smile. "If I get to wake up like that every morning now that we're roommates... I'm gonna kick myself for not moving in sooner." She covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just want to thank everyone who has been reading these. Sometimes it's really hard if you're not sure how the work is received. But I really am enjoying these so I'm going to keep writing them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> As always, comment, like, and stay tuned for chapter 15: Nino and Marinette!


	15. Nino/Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino comes to the beach at night when no humans are around to get his need to sing out. However, he never expected a human could break the rules and step past that little rope with the 'no visistors after dusk' sign. Oh how wrong he was. 
> 
> Mermaid au!

_“Chan urrainn dhomh cadal a-nochd a-nochd, tha sin uile air do shon. Fiù 's ged a bha mi còmhla ribh agus cha robh sinn ach ag ràdh deagh oidhche mìosan o chionn. Tha mo ghruaidhean a 'losgadh dearg dhut, tha mo chridhe a' bualadh gu luath dhut, aig a 'cheann thall, mu dheireadh, Ohh ... Is mise mo chiad phòg, Pòg leat, bheir mi dhut mo ghaol uile. Carson a tha mi a 'faireachdainn a tha seo milis is tairgse?"_

The words drifted over the night air like a soft whisper, catching the girls attention. It wasn’t common to find her at the beach so late. It wasn’t common to find anyone here this late really, considering the beach was shut down at sunset and no one was allowed near the water. Tonight though, Marinette really needed to clear her head. Work was getting harder and harder by the day. She was good enough to have her own company, she knew that she was, but that isn’t how the fashion industry works. Commissions on the side are one thing, owning a company was another. So for now, she had to work her way up the corporate ladder, but that wasn’t going so well. For the third time her work had been sabotaged and no one believed her. 

So she had come to the beach to calm herself, her bare feet walking slowly in the sand as she used the moonlite as her only light source. Marinette had thought she was alone when the song hit her. Gentle and sweet, sending chills down her spine and causing goose bumps all over her arms. She thought she was alone, so who on Earth was singing? She moved towards the sound, not realizing the closer she got, the more her thoughts were draining, the more numb she felt. She didn’t even realize she had started walking towards the water, the wavering tide lapping gently at her bare feet, then her ankles, then her calves. 

Her pupils were dilated as she moved towards the source, the soft music becoming louder, Marinette finally able to hear the words, but she couldn’t make them out, the language was unknown to her. It wasn’t until she was chest deep in the water did the song stop. 

Nino had heard the sound of water moving behind him and he stopped, sitting up on his rock as his eyes went wide. “Oh shit…” He mumbled. No one was supposed to be here! No one was supposed to be close enough to hear him singing. He slipped into the water, watching from under the soft waves as Marinette continued to get closer. “How much did she hear?” Nino asked himself panicked before he swam over. No. No way was he going to let a human drown because he was careless. He got to Marinette just as her head submerged under water with her eyes closed and he grabbed her around the waist, making her go back up to the surface before he swam closer to the beach. 

With some difficulty, he dragged her to the sand, struggling as his fin kept getting in the way. He laid her back on the sand and frowned as he looked over over. “Please… please don’t say you swallowed water…” He leaned down and pressed on her chest a few times the way he saw those ‘lifeguards’ do. 

He flailed back a little as she started to cough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, comment, share, and stay tuned for chapter 16! Adrien and Marinette!


	16. Adrien/Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a incubus sent to Paris to find his human vessel. Time is running short and so far no man or woman has peaked his interest. But hopefully his best friend can help, otherwise, Adrien is going to have to return home and that isnt what he wants.

"You still haven't found a vessel?" Nino's voice was a quiet hiss, making the incubus flinch. 

"N-no... it's a lot harder to find one than I thought it would be." Adrien sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been searching and searching but I can't find one I like." He knew it was an issue. He knew he was running out of time. 

Nino groaned. "C'mon man. I found mine the first week we were here." He held his hand out, a small vision of his human appeared in his hand. A beautiful tanned girl with brown to orange to blonde ombre hair and honey colored eyes blinked at Adrien. "You would be surprised how many incubi were hovering around her. I made a lot of enemies, but let me tell you," the image of the girl faded into smoke. "I would fight a thousand or more for her." There was a low growl to his voice, a little more similar to a purr. 

Adrien watched the vision as it appeared and dispersed. "She is a beauty." Adrien praised. "You've already claimed her?" He asked curiously, head tipped to the side. 

"More than a dozen times." He said in that loe purre, which caused Adrien to laugh. 

"You left more than a dozen marks on her? Nino, that's excessive." 

"I can't help it.. every time I bed her, she practically begs me to... sometimes I wonder if she's in charge of our sex or if I am." His voice trailed off in thought. 

"You're an incubus. Shes a mortal. The answer should be clear."

"Maybe I'll let you see her sometime. You will see what I mean. But that isn't the topic at hand. We have a week left to find you a vessel or you're going to be forced back. And I quite like staying on Earth, it would be a shame if I lost you."

"I don't want to go back... but how do I find a human when none have caught my eye...?"

Nino hummed. "Alya has some very beautiful friends. A few I almost broke my contract to claim more than one... I can show you them? I have Alya, I could happily live with just her."

"You aren't allowed more than one." Adrien reminded. "You aren't a high enough rank." 

"Yeah, I'm aware. That's why I'm offering you one of them. A few of them have spectators, waiting for the right chance to claim them. So if you like one you are going to have to move quick." 

Adrien nodded. "Alright... show me them." He said firmly. He had to find a vessel. He had to!

A soft chuckle left Nino. "Very well... I'm going to return to her, I'm craving her. Come by in two hours. I will take you to her friends." 

Adrien smiled a little. "Alright... go enjoy your human." 

Nino nodded and rushed off, running Adrien's options in his head before he decided on one. The first one he would show him, the one who was currently being watched by well over a dozen incubi, Nino was sure Alya called her Marinette. But he just hoped no one else made a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for disappearing for so long. I had a bit of writers block and things have gotten kinda hectic, but heres another chapter! I'm excited to explore this story! Hope you enjoyed it! As always, share, comment. And stay tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Luka/Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Nathaniel without an answer after his confession, Luka finally gets to tell Nathaniel how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1!

"But...  I needed to know. I... W-want to know how you feel about what I said. Please?"  
   
Luka found himself watching his raspberry beauty dumbly, just like he had before. Mouth slightly agape, eyes wide, and a pale blush that was impossible to see in the night. The way Nathaniel made his heart beat was better than any song he had ever heard.  
   
"L-Luka?" Nathaniel felt his nerves returning. Luka said he wished he got a chance to say how he felt right? But he wasn’t saying anything! Oh God, why wasn’t he saying anything?!  
   
"I..." Luka cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'm sorry, you're just... You look so beautiful right now I lost myself." His voice was soft, hardly above a whisper. He found his words, but he lost his voice it would seem. His eyes glistened lightly as be watched the way Nathaniel lit up with a blush. He really was more beautiful than a sunset over the Eiffel Tower.  
   
"Luka..." Nathaniel looked away, his red hair falling in front of his face, hiding that gorgeous blush from Luka's line of sight, which made the musician unhappy. "That's..."  
   
Luka watched him before he got up, his guitar was placed gently on the ground as he moved over to Nathaniel, gently gripping his chin and turning his attention back to him. "I love you too. I have for a long while, Nathaniel..."  
   
Nathaniel's breath caught in his throat. "You do...?"  
   
The raven-haired male nodded and tipped Nathaniel's jaw up slightly before he leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss. When he felt Nathaniel kiss back, Luka's hand finally left his chin and moved to the side of his face.  
   
The kiss may have only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours for the two who had quietly been pinning for one another for over a year.  
   
Luka pressed his forehead to Nathaniel's and closed his eyes, taking in the artist's scent. A soft mixture of paints, paper, and soap. A scent that made Luka relax more than he thought was possible as his thumb gently brushed over the warm skin of Nathaniel’s cheek. "Nathaniel... I'm so sorry I didn't say anything earlier."  
   
"No. No. It’s okay. Honest." He nuzzled the older male before hiding his embarrassed face against Luka's neck. "I just... I can’t believe you feel the same. I was so scared telling you would ruin what we had. Aside from Alix, you're the only other person I'm so close to. I didn’t want to lose you."  
   
Arms wrapped firmly around the shorter male's body, holding him close and for the first time all night he felt truly at peace. "Nothing you could say would ruin the friendship we've built." Luka assured him with a quiet hum, his face nestling against the soft strands of bright red hair. "You're just as important to me, Nathaniel. I'm sorry you felt so scared to tell me... I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt sooner..."  
   
The pair had hugged before, plenty of times, but this felt different. This felt right. Holding each other in a close embrace after a sweet kiss. "Nathaniel, now that you know how I feel, and I know how you feel, I want to be more than just friends with you. I want you to be nine and for me to be yours. Will you be my boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! W'eve come full circle and it's time to start circling through the pairs again! I know I skipped over MarinettexChloe and MarinettexHiro, but I had some issues with their chapters so hopefully I can get them in on this go-around. Thank you all for your continued support!


	18. Human Tikki/Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally casting a spell to turn their kwami's into humans, Adrien gets to wake up to a far too snuggly Plagg.

"...Camembert..." Plagg mumbled quietly in his sleep, nuzzling into the soft, cushiony goodness of his pillow. 

Adrien groaned at Plagg's words. He went to roll away from him, not wanting the image of camembert infecting his innocent dream of his soon to be date with Marinette -- again. He wanted to kiss dream Mari at sunset under the Eiffle Tower. Not Mari's body with a head of cheese -- _again._

The thought made Adrien shutter, his dream fading away and a small sence of urgency filling him as he realized he hadn't moved when he tried to. He tried to roll once more, his mind now slowly gripping the events of reality as his eyes cracked open, only for them to fly open wide when he felt himself be pulled back against someone. 

The Agreste heir was not small by a 16 year old's standards; but he was definitely small compared to the body that was holding him captive, spooning him with their face nuzzled against the back of his neck. Fear and confusion flooded Adrien as he prepared his elbow for attack, only to freeze when his captor spoke. 

"Such creamy, melty, cheesy goodness~" the words were warm against his neck and Adrien decided right then and there he absolutely hated the feeling. But a more pressing concern was at hand. 

Was Plagg a human?!?!

"Plagg?" He asked through greeted teeth, currently trying to pry the ridiculously strong arm off of his body. Since when was Plagg so snuggly anyway?! "Plagg let go of meee." Adrien whined, finally managing to roll to face the kwami, which Adrien instantly regretted. He came face to face with his sleeping God of destruction. 

As a human, Plagg was very tan, his hair dark and messy, reminding him of Marc's in a way. His skin looked smooth and his features were strong, but somehow soft. Adrien determined if he was into men, human-Plagg would be a for sure instant crush. Especially concidering Plagg currently had his face now nestling against Adrien's neck, mumbling something about that damned stinky cheese and causing Adrien to shiver. 

"Plagg you idiot wake up!" He hissed. 

"Five more minutes...." Adrien couldnt help but notice how... smooth Plagg's voice was now. There was still that fine cheese greater-esque lilt to it, bit it was a surprisingly handsome voice. 

"Wake up right now and I'll get you a big slice of camembert for breakfast." He huffed. 

Lime green eyes opened almost instantly, the view of blonde hair and a ridiculous amount of Adrien's skin coming into his field of blurred vision. He blinked a few times, his eyelashes tickling Adrien's neck. Slowly, his arms un-hooked from around Adrien'a frame and he sat up on one arm. "Adrien, I don't appreciate you coddling me in our sl-" 

Instantly the sound of his own voice sounded off and his eyes trailed down, landing on his tanned fingers. He flexed his hand, turning it over and then glancing to the flustered and huffy Adrien who was now on the far end of the bed. "Adrien... am I a human?!" His eyes glinted with something Adrien couldn't quite place. But they made the teen feel uneasy.

"Yeah...?"

Plagg's almost too-perfect lips curled up into a wicked smile. "Looks like we're going on a double date today~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Welcome back for another chapter! I had a crap ton of fun with this chapter and I can't wait to continue this story line. However, it's time to move on and check on Marinette and Nathaniel! As always, lemme know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter! Or! Hop on over and take a look at my new fic, An Unhealthy Obsession. See ya guys later!


	19. Adrien/Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep deprived Adrien might finally get a chance to see Hiro again! Only if he can convince his father to agree...

Adrien groaned when he saw the clock. Four a.m. he had to get up in two and a half hours.

"It's your fault for staying up so late." Plagg hummed, amused. He watched Adrien go from a solid 8-9 hours of sleep daily to anywhere from 1-4 at the most. He was surprised Adrien was still kicking. The kwami figured it probably had to do with Adrien's newfound coffee addiction. Poor sap. Shoulda just tried the cheese. Much healthier. 

"I can't help it, Plagg. It's the only way I get to talk to him." He put his hands over his face, remembering the way Hiro smiled at him. His heartbeat quickened and he threw his legs and arms to the side, now splayed out like a starfish. "I want to tell him how I feel."

"Gross." 

"It'a not gross." Adrien plucked Plagg from the air and held him a few inches from his face. "You feel the same way about your little Kwami girlfriend, don't you?~" 

Adrien instantly took delight in the small blush that bloomed on the kwami's dark cheeks. "Tikki isn't my girlfriend. My heart belongs to cheese. My one and only true love." 

"She turned you down again, didn't she?" Adrien asked knowingly, setting the little black cat kwami on his chest. 

He watched as Plagg circled before curling up, Adrien's night shirt bundling up in a nest like shape around his small form. "No." He huffed. "Besides, ever since you and Ma---" green bubbles spilled from his mouth and he grumbled. "Ever since you and ladybug stopped dating a year and a half ago I haven't really seen her aside from your small hang outs with her."

"Don't lie. I know you two hang out in our bags and lockers when we're at school." 

Plagg stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes. "So how are you going to convince your 'no fun' dad to let Hiro stay over?"

"Dunno. But I will do anything it takes." Adrien let out a slow breath before it was cut off with a yawn. He pulled the blankets over himself and Plagg before he settled down for some much needed sleep. 

Unfortunately for Adrien, two and a half hours goes quickly when you're tired. He woke up with a groan as his alarm went off, rubbing his eyes and huffing unhappily. He carefully placed Plagg on the pillow before he moved to his shower to get ready for the day. 

Once he ate. He made sure he had enough time before going to his father's office, knocking lightly. 

"Enter."

"Father?" Adrien stepped inside, looking to his father. 

"What is it, Adrien?" Gabriel stopped his work and looked to his son. 

"Father, I was wondering... do you remember when we went to San Fransokyo for that photoshoot?" 

"Of course, it was an absolute hit." He went back to his work. 

"...Do you remember the friend I met there?" 

"The boy genius? Yes. Why?" A well trimmed eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

"We'll, he wants to come to France. For some sight seeing and possibly find a location for a future Hamada inc. He- I... no, we were wondering if he could stay here. If not, that's perfectly fine. I just wanted to run the idea by you." 

Gabriel hummed in consideration. "...How long will he be staying?" 

"That would be as long as you let him? But i would imagine no more than two weeks?"

"...I suppose he may."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love this pairing. And I hope you do too! As always, lemme know what you thought and stay tuned for the next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this silly little drabble. I hope you like it, and creative criticism is always welcomed. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Plagg and tikki~


End file.
